


In The Name Of Heaven

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt key and the room that echoes challenge, lyrics for One Tin Soldier by Coven</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Name Of Heaven

“May I ask you something?”

Zechs looked up from his lunch, carefully studying the man across from him. Quatre wasn’t so much a companion of choice as convenience therefore he had not really expected conversation to go with his meal. At noontime the cafeteria was almost at capacity and empty tables non-existent. Generally, he would have taken his food back to the office and eaten it while working, but for some reason he’d found himself asking for and being granted, permission to sit with Quatre Winner, despite the fact the man appeared to be up to his neck in the paperwork that covered a good portion of the tabletop.

“Certainly. Though I may choose not to answer it.” Zechs softened his response with a slight smile. The last thing he wanted to do was anger or alienate Quatre. Zechs had been fortunate enough to have Barton accept him as a partner and he was well aware the quickest way to cause conflict in what had so far been a satisfactory working relationship was through part time agent Winner.

“Why?”

One single word, the one that Zechs had come to hate because of the implications that came with it. He didn’t ask for, or need, clarification. There was only one question and being intelligent men they both knew it. ‘Why had he tried to destroy the Earth’? For some a flip ‘it seemed like a good idea at the time’ was enough. Zechs refused to justify his actions to every single person who felt they were owed an explanation. But Quatre was different by virtue of his position as a fellow pilot and a close friend to both Relena and Barton.

“It was the key. The source of all war and fighting. The colonies had lived in peace and flourished until Earth spread its cancer out to them. The only way to save them was to destroy the Earth before the colonies became twisted in her image.”

Pretending to take a sip of his tea, Zechs watched closely, seeing the play of emotions across Quatre’s face; confusion, disbelief, anger and finally sadness. When he spoke though, his face was strong, passionate and not the least bit resigned. “But the colonies need the Earth. They are not now, nor will they ever be completely self-sustaining.”

Smiling sadly, Zechs bowed his head slightly, conceding to the point made. “I learned this while on Mars. It was quite an enlightening experience. I’ve spent time in space, but I was born and raised on Earth and as such never truly understood the symbiotic relationship between her and the colonies. Each needs the other to survive.” He paused, not wanting to go on but feeling there was something more that needed to be shared. “Like yourself I was born a child of pacifists, meant to be raised with the ideals of complete rejection of war. Also like you, I turned my back on them because I could not accept that they were the path humanity needed to take to achieve peace.”

Zech set down his fork and looked to the ceiling, gathering his thoughts before continuing. “Unlike you, I was exposed to pacifism's failings at a very early age as I watched my mother and father die and my home in flames. I wanted peace, but more than that I wanted revenge. The need devoured me and when I achieved it I found myself lost, wandering without a purpose. I thought perhaps if I could end the struggle and rid the colonies of the source of evil, I could redeem myself in some small way. Bring peace and justify some of the blood I shed to accomplish what was an empty purpose.”

Quatre nodded, offering Zechs a smile of compassion and sympathy. A simple ‘thank you’ was all that he said before returning his attention to his files. They finished their meal in silence, but one that Zechs thought, if he was feeling optimistic, could almost be deemed companionable.


End file.
